Resident Evil:Chapter1PartnersLeon S Kennedy
by LillyKat21
Summary: Agent Leon S. Kennedy and Agent Isabelle Jayden are on there first mission together as partners, finding the missing daughter of the president. What will they fight? Who will they see? Can they do it?


_**{N}ote:So, the start of my new Resident Evil 4 story. Reworked, reedited and retyped. Let me know if this one is better than my other one. I really like this one, and it took me a while to type. Please comment ANY of your thoughts. I really would like to know. Thank you,**_

Isabelle sat on the right side of the jeep. She had her arms and legs crossed. Her long, brown hair covered most of her face, seeing as how she was facing the window. She tried to drown out the sound of the annoying foreign music the driver was playing. To her left she heard a shift of movement. She glanced over at her partner, Leon S. Kennedy. Male, 5'10, dirty blonde hair, bored expression on his face, much like her own. He had his left hand on his cheek, glancing out the window. He turned over at her, gave a almost smile, then back over to the window.

This would be their first mission to together since the death of their partner, Jack Krauser. He died in 2002. Isabelle tried not to think to much about it. Jack had been a good friend, great partner, and now a missed comrade. Leon and Isabelle had been given the duty to protect the US president's daughter, Ashley Graham. But before they even got the chance to start, she was kidnapped on her way from collage. That's why they're in this rural part of Europe. "Corey, why is that I always get the short hand of the stick?" the passenger in front of Isabelle asked his partner, a male driving. "yo, who are you really? Why don't you tell us?" he glanced back and asked. Isabelle scoffed, and turn back to the window. "you are a long way from home cowboy." As she thought, they were completely ignoring her, and talking to Leon. Guess females here aren't quite to recognized. "you have my sympathies." He added after a moment. Leon turned from his window, quite annoyed. "Guess that's a local's way of breaking the ice, anyway you know what this is all about. Our assignment is to search for the presidents missing daughter-"the passenger interrupted. "right, all by yourself?" That hit a button with Isabelle. "Maybe you haven't noticed, but I AM here with Agent Kennedy to help." She growled lowly. Leon stifled a chuckle to the best of his ability. "Look her lady-" she interrupted him. "Agent Jayden." She notified. "Agent, we are just doing our job. Trust me, we want this over with just as much as you do." Leon looked over at them. "Are you sure you boys just didn't tag along just so we could sing 'kumbaya' at some Boy Scout bond fire?" Leon responded. "Ha, you crazy American's. It's a direct order from the chief himself. I tell you its no picnic."

Leon lifted his hand to the passengers set. "We're counting on you guys." They both shrugged. Isabelle scoffed, and then looked out the window again. Leon did the same. After a while, the car came to a stop. The passenger, stepped out of the car and walked around, over by the tree, using the bathroom apparently. Leon was in his own thoughts, till the driver, leaned back, holding out a pack of cigarettes, to us both. Leon waved him off, not wanting any. Isabelle simply shook her head no. she gently pulled the file, sitting in between Leon and herself, on to her lap. She skimmed through it while she waited. Leon looked over at it briefly, then back to the window. 'What could he be thinking?' Isabelle wondered to herself. After a bit, the male came back into the car "sorry it took so long." He mumbled, and then the driver started the car back up again. Eventually, the faded blue jeep went a across a bridge, then pulled off to the side. The driver turned his head back a bit. "Just up ahead is the village." Leon sighed a bit. "We'll go and have a look around." Leon looked over at them. The passenger turned his head to him. "we'll stay and watch the car, don't want to get any…parking tickets." Leon rolled his eyes. "Right, parking tickets." The driver grinned. "Good luck." Leon and Isabelle both got out of the car. She walked over to Leon's side. He muttered softly to her. "jeez..who are these guys?" The driver rolled down his window. "Did you say something?" he asked softly. Apparently he didn't hear it. "no.." Leon said softly, grinning at Isabelle.

A soft beep came from Leon's side pocket. He lifted the latch, and pulled out a hand held radio. He click a button, flipped it open. A female came onto the screen. "Leon, Belle, I hope you can hear me." She spoke softly. She was wearing a headset, dark grey jacket, and a white undershirt. She had on glasses too. Her brown hair was pulled back also. "I'm Ingrid Hunnigan. I'll be your support on this mission." Leon nodded. "Loud and clear. Somehow, I thought you'd be a little older." She fixed her glasses. "So the subjects names Ashley Graham right?" She nodded. "That's right. She's the daughter of the President. So try to behave yourself, okay?" Isabelle laughed. Leon turned and looked at her, glaring. "I'm sorry Leon. That was just to funny." She smiled. He shook his head and scoffed. "Whoever this group is, they sure picked the wrong girl to kidnap." "I'll try to find more information on them on my end as well." Leon nodded. "Good, Talk to you later. Leon and Belle out." Leon closed the radio; put it back smoothly into his pocket. "Ready?" He asked her softly. "Yeah." She responded.

They both began walked down the path, away from the jeep. As they traveled down the dirt path, three crows flew above them. Leon ducked a bit, Isabelle kept walking. Leon caught up, and they came into view to paths. One was blocked by a rusty old truck; the other lead to a two story house. They walked up the wooden stairs softly. The door was wide open. Isabelle looked at Leon, who nodded softly. She walked in first. There was really nothing there, just a wooden bookshelf. Leon came in right behind her. They went to the next room, where they saw a man over by the fire place. Leon walked over to him, pulling out a picture of Ashley they both have. "Uh, excuse me..sir?" Leon called out. The man responded by turning over and looking at Leon. Isabelle's stomach fluttered with a bad feeling. "Leon..?" She called softly. Her hand near her gun pouch on her left leg. He ignored her. He held out the picture to the male. "I was wandering if you might recognized the girl in this photograph?" He asked. The male began to speak Spanish quite angrily. Leon nodded, and shook his hand. "uh..sorry to have bothered." He went to put the picture back. The man turned around and grabbed a axe. "Leon!" shouted Isabelle, grabbing her 9mm handgun. Leon glanced up, then rolled off to the side. Standing up quickly, he aimed at the man. "freeze." He called out. The man kept walking. Isabelle aimed at him too. "we said freeze!" she shouted. Leon took a shot to him, right in the forehead. He went down quickly. After a second. They heard the rusty old truck start up. They both ran over to the window at the front of the house. They truck drove down the path, towards the jeep. "move move! Get out of the car!" One of the other police officers shouted to his partner. They heard tires squeal and a loud crash. Isabelle covered her mouth, horrified. Leon turned away from the window. "shit." He muttered. Right then, the soft beep came from his pocket again. He pulled it out.

Hunnigan spoke. "Is everything okay?" Leon spoke softly. "There was a hostile local. I had no choice but to neutralize him. There are still others surrounding the area." Hunnigan became alert. "Get out of there and head toward the village. Take whatever measures necessary to save the subject." Leon nodded. "Understood." Leon ended the call and put the radio back. "Try the door?" Isabelle questioned. "Yeah." He said softly. She ran over to it and pushed a bit. Leon watched her. She shook her head and ran over to him. "No good, their pushing against it." They turned and ran upstairs. Nothing really here except a table. Leon looked at Isabelle, then the window. "Are you crazy?" She exclaimed. He grinned. "Only a bit." He turned and kicked the glass in, shattering it. "No way!" Isabelle yelled, stepping away from him. He chuckled softly, grabbed her wrist, and ran to the window, jumping out. He let go of her wrist in air, and rolled softly on the ground. Isabelle did the same. She stood up, and looked around. "I hate you." She said as she back up slowly, three men were coming at them. "You'll take that back one day." He replied, aiming at the middle one. A rather old looking man. He shot him in the head, and down he went. Isabelle took the one to the left, the younger looking man. She shot him in the chest. Leon shot the last man, he was probably about middle aged. After he went down, Leon walked over and checked all their pulses, making sure they were dead. Isabelle mumbled softly. "I feel bad we had to do that…" He nodded. "But we had no choice, it was either them or us."


End file.
